jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yone Yaoyorozu
For information on her ''Phantom of Starlight'' counterpart, see here: Yone Yaoyorozu '(八百万 ヨネ ''Yaoyorozu Yone) is a core ally in ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Dust Revolution'' and also featured in its sequel ''Ocean of Meteora'''' as a supporting character, ''then known as '''Yone Joestar (ヨネ・ジョースター Yone Jōsutā) due to her marriage to Adonis. Yone is also featured as an eventual major ally in[[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom of Starlight| Phantom of Starlight]]. Originally a noblewoman of the Yaoyorozu Clan and also the older sister to Youki and Youmu, she is a pure-blood Yōkai who has been cursed with the effects of vampirism from the Stone Mask. Wielding the powerful Stand Black Hole Queen, she is the first antagonist Jotaro and Dio face; an infamous serial killer and vigilante known as The Killer Queen, she operates mainly in Morioh Town. Yone joins the Re-Stardust Crusaders upon her defeat to destroy the Hydra Society and later the Pillar Men. In Ocean of Meteora, she is the Chairwoman of the Speedwagon Foundation and the mother of Jouen Joestar. Appearance Diamond Dust Revolution Yone appears as beautiful , pale-skinned young woman of average height (165cm/5'4"), styling her long straight purple-black hair in a traditional Hime cut. Due to her obsession with attracting as little attention as possible, she is usually seen sporting a black, long-sleeved school uniform with a long skirt, and glossy black leather shoes. ''Ocean of Meteora'' Yone's appearance hasn't changed, apart from her attire. She is usually seen sporting a pair of black Gucci sunglasses and diamond-shaped earrings. Her outfit is almost completely modeled after Lisa Lisa's main outfit in Battle Tendency, except for the white feathery cape over it. = Personality In Diamond Dust Revolution Yone is introduced as a cold and aloof woman with a "take no prisoners" mentality, attacking and killing anyone she deems "scum" or a threat, as seen when she attacks Jotaro upon witnessing Star Platinum. Yone is shown to be arrogant because of her powerful Stand, thinking herself to be invincible. After joining the group, she forges a bond with Adonis, judging him to be a fellow kindred spirit, and later on even promises to find his brother's killer. Kakyoin, Tsubaki and her sisters are the few others that get to see her softer side, everyone else only sees her cold side at first. Although she is aloof, she is surprisingly belligerent when angry. Yone is soft-spoken yet haughty in her speech, addressing those she views as beneath her with kisama (きさま), and resorts to even ruder words when angry. She bears a grudge against the Joestar bloodline, judging them to be responsible for being separated from her sister Youki, and thus is particularly harsh to Jotaro. Nevertheless, she attaches herself to her companions and learns to fight alongside them, which proves to be essential in the later parts of the story. Additionally, Yone hates injustice the most. She treats her older siblings with particular disdain, even going so far as to wish she had never been born a noble. = In ''Ocean of Meteora'' Yone has mellowed out for the most part, which is mostly attributed to her role as a mother and aunt of two. She keeps a close relationship with her former companions, aiming to help them wherever she can. But she hasn't lost her edge by any means; chairing the Speedwagon Foundation, she is a true cut-throat and goes after evildoers without hesitation, even scaring Jotaro sometimes. However, she has a lot more tact behind her actions compared to Diamond Dust Revolution, trying to dissuade Jotaro and Jouto from breaking Jolyne out of prison because she suspects a trap. Yone would later be proven correct as Pucci is revealed to be the mastermind behind Jolyne's imprisonment. Yone is a strict, but loving mother. Jotaro compares her to Lisa Lisa, having heard stories of her from his late grandfather Joseph. She believes in continuing her clan's tradition and instructs her son Jouen in the techniques of the Yaoyorozu, while scolding her husband for sometimes being too lax on their son's Ripple training. Synopsis Childhood Yone was born as the third daughter of the Yaoyorozu Clan to her parents and the older sister to Youki and Youmu. She lived most of her childhood in Yoshiwara Town in the Demon Realm, but was neglected and even seen as a failure because she didn't show many of the talents her elder siblings were endowed with. When Youki was deemed an outcast, Yone developed an exceptionally close bond with her younger sister and Youmu, who was said to be even weaker than Yone. Phantom Blood One day, Yone and her sister accidentally got transported to the human world, 18th century Great Britain to be exact. With no way to return, Yone and her sister were taken in by George Joestar I. to serve as maids to the Joestar family, around the same time Dio came around. She had a friendly relationship with Jonathan and grew somewhat close to him, and did not like Dio at all. When her sister recklessly confronted Dio and transformed for the first time, Jonathan urged Yone to run away to not suffer the same fate as her sister. Post-PB Not knowing what became of Youki, Yone journeyed throughout the world, aimlessly, until she was captured by a vampire and turned into one by the Stone Mask, which cursed her with the need to feast on blood to survive. One day she found a golden arrow in her tormentor's basement and attempted to kill herself with it, but found that it gave her a mysterious ability which she would later come to know as a Stand. She was able to kill her tormentor with it. Eventually she reached her homeland of Japan and attempted to return to the Demon Realm, but without avail. She then established residence in Morioh and started killing criminals left and right, something which would raise her to infamy. To this day, she continues her killings undeterred. Diamond Dust Revolution WIP [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ocean of Meteora|''Ocean of Meteora]] WIP Abilities and Powers Stand Black Hole Queen See: Black Hole Queen Black Hole Queen (ブラック・ホール・クィーン ''Burakku Hōru Kuīn) ''is her Stand which secretes black flames and nitroglycerin, causing her target to explode. Not quite as clean as Killer Queen, but it gets the job done. Mastery Yone shows that she is extremely proficient at both using her Stand as well as grasping its potential. With her sharp mind and tactical skills, she can render even Stands like Star Platinum useless. Yōkai Powers Yuelong Being a Yaoyorozu, Yone can enter Yuelong Mode, but its uses for her would be mainly for supportive purposes as she hasn't trained her body to maintain the transformation over long periods of time. Necromancy/Reincarnation Like her sister, Yone possesses the ability to turn humans, living or dead, into Yōkai. She later uses that ability to turn Adonis into one. Battles * ''Yone Yaoyorozu ''vs Jotaro Kujo * ''Yone Yaoyorozu ''vs Dio Brando Trivia * Yone's looks are based upon Yuuko Kanoe from the ''Tasogare Otome series and Hana Kisaragi from Nisekoi. * According to Suzi Q, Yone bears an uncanny resemblance Joseph's late mother Lisa Lisa, both in appearance as well as demeanor. * Her Stand, Black Hole Queen is a reference to Black Hole Sun, ''a song by ''Soundgarden, and the British band Queen. * Her moniker, ''Killer Queen, ''is a reference to both Yoshikage Kira's Stand and the song by ''Queen. ''